go to back
by athzeriean
Summary: Aku pergi bukan untuk melupakanmu , Aku pergi karena aku ingin menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat lagi , untuk mampu melepaskanmu siksaan yang mungkin membelenggu mu , pairing KrisLu , Hanbum , Yoosu , Jaejoong
1. Chapter 1

**Go to Back **

**Cast : Kris , Luhan , Jaejoong , Hangeng , Kibum , Yoochun , Junsu**

**Genre : Romance , friendship , Fantasy ( mungkin )**

**Rate ; T +**

**Warning : Gaje , Typo , BLB **

**Note : hanya menyampaikan isi pikiran , bukan maksud apa-apa **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

><p>XOXO PLANET , sebuah planet yang makmur , penuh kedamaian dan keadilan , tapi itu dulu sebelum petinggi XOXO PLANET berganti kini XOXO planet tak ubahnya seperti sebuah penjara bagi warganya , sedikitnya kebebasan yang mereka dapatkan belum lagi paksaan kerja ( kerja rodi ) yang di terapkan pemimpin mereka benar2 mencekik sehingga membuat banyak warga mereka memilih melarikan diri , tapi tak banyak dari mereka yang selamat mereka di tangkap dan di masukkan ke lembah hitam. Mereka terlalu takut untuk melarikan diri ke bumi , karena jika mereka menginjak bumi mereka akan menjadi monster penghisap darah dan seluruh kekuatan mereka tersegel , tapi ada beberapa yang dengan keyakinan memutuskan untuk lari ke bumi.<p>

Contoh-nya saja , seorang namja dengan rambut hitam pekat sepanjang bahu kulit putih pucat dengan iris mata hitam yang akan berganti merah darah jika dia sedang membutuhkan darah segar.

"Kibum-ie ( nama namja tadi ) darah nya sudah habis kau sesap , ayo pergi " kata seorang namja tampan berkulit agak kecoklatan saat melihat dongsaengnya itu masih saja menyesap darah seorang namja di tengah lorong sebuah gang yang gelap. Sementara kibum yang di panggil itu langsung menoleh cepat , matanya yang tadi berwarna merah itu telah kembali menjadi hitam , aura dingin begitu menguar dari kibum.

"Kau selalu saja mengganggu kesenanganku han hyung " kata kibum pada namja tadi ( sebut saja hangeng ) dia meninggalkan namja yang telah tak bernyawa itu , lalu berjalan menuju tempat hangeng berada.

" Kita harus segera pulang sebelum fajar , atau jae hyung akan menggulitimu " balas hangeng

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah mobil Ferrari warna hitam metallic yang terparkir tak jauh dari gang tersebut dan mobil itu melesat menuju sebuah rumah megah yang terletak di distrik Samsung-dong.

**-o0o-**

Sementara di XOXO planet , tengah menghadapi masalah serius para petinggi itu tengah mengadakan rapat besar-besaran di hall megah yang berada tepat di tengah2 istana kepemimpinan.

Tak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan di dalam sebuah puri yang di huni oleh 12 namja paling berpengaruh di XOXO.

" Ini tidak mungkin …. Bagaimana bisa dragon di tahan dan kemana west fire itu " kata namja berambut hitam ( waterman ) yang merupakan salah satu pimpinan dari 12 namja tadi.

"East fire mana phoenix mu " ucapnya lagi pada namja tinggi berambut coklat almond yang sedikit berombak

" Ada di sangkar " jawab namja tersebut ,

Pletak~~~

Jitakan sayang mendarat di kepala namja tadi

"Chanyeol , kita sedang mengadakan rapat serius , bisakah kau matikan dulu psp mu itu " kata namja dengan julukan ( iceman)

Dilirk tajam oleh ke 11 namja di ruang tersebut membuat chanyeol mematikan psp nya , dia benar-benar tidak ingin jika psp nya itu di jadikan santapan phoenix peliharaannya.

" Kalian tidak ada yang tahu kemana kris pergi ( west fire ) ? kita berpencar , kita cari kris sebelum para petinggi gila itu mendapatkan kris " kata waterman ( suho ) final .

Ke 11 namja itu mengangguk , lalu menghilang meninggalkan puri itu. Tapi tidak dengan namja berambut pink dengan mata rusa yang tampak menggoda , namja itu luhan dia mempunyai kekuatan mind reader selain kekuatan utama telekinesisnya. Dia tampak termenung , memejamkan mata untuk mencari keberadaan sahabatnya.

Deg ~~~

"Tidak mungkin , " gumamnya , setelah dia menemukan sesuatu. Kemudian dia melesat menuju ruang tahanan bagi peliharaan warga yang melarikan diri unutk di cuci otaknya dan di alihkan untuk memberontak.

Luhan berlari menyusuri lorong –lorong yang gelap dan sedikit berair , kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan dragon ( hewan peliharaan kris) dia yakin , dragon belum di lumpukan oleh petinggi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hosh … hosh …

" Dragon –ah …. " dia berhenti di depan ruangan dengan jeruji perak yang dialiri listrik di dalam nya terdapat seekor naga yang tengah bergelung disudut ruangan. Naga yang merasa di panggil itu kemudian mendekat manatap luhan sayu seolah meminta tolong untuk di lepaskan.

"Mian , aku tak bisa melepaskan mu bantu aku menemukan kris dan kau akan bebas lagi … aku mohon " kata luhan. Naga itu menunduk sebelum berucap.

"Jangan , jangan cari tuan ku … aku lebih memilih di tahan dari pada harus mengingkari perintah tuan ku … pulanglah ke mansion luhan-ssi "

"Tidak , sebelum kau beritahu dimana kris … " luhan tetap keukeh bertanya , dia tahu dragon tahu kemana tuannya itu pergi.

"Luhan-ssi – "

" Cepatlah dragon-ah … " luhan memotong perkataan hewan tersebut , setelah mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju tempatnya berdiri .

" Bumi "

Satu kata yang mampu di dengar luhan , sebelum dia menghilang .

' Bumi .. **geuga michin** ' batinnya , sambil menuju gerbang keluar dari planet itu.

**-o0o-**

Disebuah mansion megah ditengah distrik Samsung-dong, seorang namja dengan rambut pirang serta mata sipit dengan iris gelap tengah duduk di ruang tamu mansion tersebut. Kemudian dari dalam datanglah seorang namja dengan rambut merah maroon , kulit putih pucat dan mata doe yang akan merubah emas jika ia membutuhkan darah berjalan kearah namja tadi dan duduk tepat di depannya.

" Jadi bagaimana bisa kau ada disini … west fire " tanya namja doe tadi pada namja di hadapannya.

" Mianhabnida … aku hanya merasa lelah disana , jadi aku memutuskan kemari menemui mu hyung " jawab namja west fire ( kris )

" Hah … aku kira kami tak akan kedatangan warga XOXO."

Bertepatan dengan perkataan tadi , pintu utama mansion itu terbuka lebar , menampilkan seorang namja mungil dan seorang namja yang bertampang cassanova .

"Jae hyung …. Waktunya kau – nuguseyo " lengkingan lumba-lumba itu terpotong , mana kala mata sipitnya menangkap seorang yang asing yang saat ini tengah berada di hadapan namja yang tadi di panggilnya jae ( atau jaejoong ).

"Wow… west fire pemilik dragon XOXO berada disini hmm " bukan jaejoong yang menjawab melainkan namja cassanova yang datang bersamanya tadi.

"Ech … kau mengenalnya yoochun-ah " tanya nya dengan mata sipit yang mengerjap polos , membuat namja cassanova yang di panggilnya yoochun itu menelan salivanya kasar.

" Apa kau tidak tahu junsu changi … dia kris pengganti hangeng hyung sebagai penguasa api barat dan pemilik dragon " jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan smirk nya pada kris yang menunduk kaku.

" Akh … " balas junsu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan berjalan mendudukan dirinya disamping kris.

"Baiklah , Karena kalian sudah datang … jadi aku harus pergi berburu … annyeong " kata jaejoong setelah lama terdiam lalu ia menghilang secepat angin.

"Cepat sekali .. " gumam kris tapi masih dapat terdengar oleh junsu yang berada di sampingnya.

Junsu tergelak pelan dan berucap..

"Jaejoong hyung adalah pemilik teleportasi dan mind reader dan jangan lupakan dia adalah wind man tentu saja dia akan mampu melesat seperti angin" jawab junsu tersenyum lembut pada kris .

" Akh … aku lupa memperkenalkan diri… naneun junsu imnida aku waterman dan iceman dan yang tadi bersama ku adalah yoochun dia lightman dan lunarman " jelas junsu

" Bukankah kekuatan kita disegel saat kita menjadi importal hyung " tanya kris , junsu tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Junsu mengajak kris menuju kesebuah ruangan , semua dinding diruangan itu terbuat dari kaca mereka berdiri di tengah2 ruangan itu.

"Ruangan ini adalah tempat kami menyerap energy dari bulan purnama setelah kami menghisap darah dan kehidupan manusia, sinar bulan purnama dan darah manusia akan menyatu di tubuh kita dan sedikit demi sedikit akan membantu melepaskan segel tersebut, dan kita mampu beraktifitas diluar pada siang hari tanpa ketahuan." Jelas junsu , kris mengangguk mengerti menatap langit

' belum purnama ' batinnya

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran kris junsu berucap

" Karena ini bukan purnama maka kami tak perlu ada disini untuk menyerap energy bulan , akh … kau harus menghisap darah dan kehidupan manusia setiap 1 minggu sekali , dan untuk seminggu ini jangan beranjak dari sini pada siang hari atau kau akan lenyap "

Kris menggangguk mengerti.

Saat mereka berdua akan menuju lantai dua tepatnya dimana terdapat beberapa kamar terlebih dahulu mereka disapa oleh 2 orang yang baru saja kembali .

" Hai .. junsu-yah aku kira kau belum kembali , dan siapa dia " hanggeng bertanya saat matanya menatap pemuda yang ada disebelah junsu.

" Dia kris , west fire dan pemilik dragon " bukan junsu yang menjawab tapi seorang pria dengan aura dingin yang berada di belakang hanggeng.

"Annyeong hanggeng hyung … kibum hyung " sapa kris sopan.

"Annyeong .. " sapa mereka serempak .. kibum langsung melesat menuju kamarnya sementara hanggeng berjalan pelan menghampiri junsu dan kris.

Hanggeng menepuk pelan bahu kris dan dengan isyarat mata ia menyuruh junsu untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hanggeng membawa kris menuju sofa yang di letakkan di tengah mansion megah itu.

"Bagaimana dragon …. Aku merindukannya"

"Dia baik … tapi entahlah mungkin saat ini dia tengah mengalami penyiksaan "

Kris menerawang , matanya sendu memikirkan hewan peliharaan yang merupakan temannya yang tak mungkin dibawanya pergi.

Hanggeng tersenyum kecut , dia pernah merasakan apa yang kris rasakan saat ini.

" Kau tahu , dragon tak mungkin di siksa seperti boo maupun dolpin "

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, menatap penuh penasaran pada hanggeng melihat itu hanggeng terkekeh.

" Dragon adalah pemegang kendali api , dia bekerja bersama phoenix untuk mengendalikan kekuataan api yang menjadi dasar XOXO jadi dia tidak mungkin di musnahkan "

" Lalu bagaimana dengan boo dan juga dolpin " tanya kris penuh penasaraan , dia tidak tahu ada hewan peliharaan seperti itu di XOXO.

" Boo adalah gajah terbang milik jaejoong , sementara dolpin lumba-lumba ice milik junsu yang aku dengar dari kibum mereka telah menjadi abu. Sedikit bercerita saat junsu tahu dari kibum yang seorang iceman dan mind reader kalo dolpin nya menjadi abu dia dengan brutal memangsa 10 orang namja tak berdosa dan mengurung diri di ruang kaca selama 2 bulan lebih dan dia hanya keluar untuk membantai manusia " cerita hanggeng sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan tingkah junsu waktu itu.

" Lalu bagaiman dengan jaejoong "

" Jaejoong … dia sudah memperkirakan hal itu akan terjadi jadi dia lebih bersikap tenang "

" Apa kau menyesal meninggalkan dragon dan juga heenim-sunbae " tanya kris lirih , dia menebak bagaimana reaksi hanggeng mendengar pertanyaan nya. Namun tanpa ia duga hanggeng justru terkikik.

" Aku tidak pernah menyesal , dragon adalah hewan yang kuat begitu juga heenim jadi untuk apa kau khawatir "

Hanggeng menatap kris lembut sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"- karena disini aku memiliki kibum " hanggeng tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju lantai dua mension itu.

"Jja tidurlah , sebelum ada gajah mengamuk karena tidak menemukan mangsa yang lezat "

Mendengar perkataan hanggeng , kris sedikit mengernyit heran tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan beranjak menuju kamar yang tadi telah disiapkan junsu untuknya.

- Skip time –

Luhan berada di pintu gerbang XOXO bersama deer peliharaannya ,

"Kau yakin , kau tak akan kembali kesini " deer menatap tuannya sendu , rusa itu mendekatkan kepalanya kearah luhan. Luhan tahu apa yang dirasakan hewan peliharaannya itu dia mengelus lembut puncak kepala rusa berbulu emas itu.

"Kau sahabat ku deer , begitu pula kris dan dragon aku tak akan bisa bila kehilangan salah satu dari kalian … mianhae kris membutuhkan ku disana kau harus kuat dan percayalah aku mencintaimu sungguh " luhan berkata lirih , dia berjalan perlahan menuju batas gerbang tanpa menoleh kebelakan , tanpa mendengar panggilan deer-nya.

Sebelum luhan mengilang keluar dari gerbang itu , dia sempat mendengar deer berucap …

' Selamat tinggal luhan-ssi … saranghae ' saat luhan menghilang deer pun juga turut menghilang.

**Luhan Pov**

'Selamat tinggal luhan-ssi … saranghae '

"Deer … " aku menoleh , tapi tak kulihat rusa emas ku lagi saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa gerbang hitam menuju bumi telah ku lewati.

"Mianhae … deer "

Rusa emas yang telah menemani ku selama menjalankan tugas ku sebagai member terpilih telah di tahan itu terjadi secara otomatis saat kami member XOXO melewati gerbang hitam yang menuju buli dan itu artinya kami telah menjadi importal.

"Kris … aku datang " gumamku , saat merasakan panas bumi yang sedikit demi sedikit membakar kulit ku.

Aku sama sekali tak takut bahkan merasakan kesakitan pun tidak , ini sebuah proses yang harus ku lalui untuk bertemu dengan sahabat ku atau orang yang diam-diam aku cintai.

**Luhan Pov End**

* * *

><p><strong>Annyeong ^_^<strong>

**Sebelumnya , aku sangat berterima kasih , sama temen 2yang udah comment di ff ku yang pertama , yang udah follow ama fav juga terima kasih , emm terima kasih juga buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca isi pikiran ku ini **

**maav kalo ff ku kali ini mirip ama yang lainnya , tapi jujur ini hasil pemikiran ku sendiri **

**sekali lagi ' mohon kritik dan sarannya 'yah **

**terima kasih ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

**GO TO BACK **

Cast : Kris - Luhan - Jaejoong - yoochun - junsu - hangeng - kibum

Pairing :KrisLu , Yoosu , Hanbum

Rate : T ( sesuai kebutuhan )

Genre : Romance - Frendship

Disclaimer : ~

Warning : BLB , Gaje , Typo

~ maaf bukan bermaksud sesuatu , ini hanya sebuah lintasan ide yang mampir di kepala ku ~

**HAPPY READING **

* * *

><p>Ini sudah bulan ke 5 setelah kris turun ke bumi dan menjadi importal itu artinya sudah 5 hari dia meninggalkan XOXO. Siang itu kris baru saja menjemput jaejoong dari pusat perbelanjaan dia dan jaejoong mengendarai porshe milik jaejoong , porshe itu kini telah berhenti di depan garasi mansion mereka kris turun dari mobil di ikuti jaejoong.<p>

"Omo…. " jaejoong berlari meninggalkan barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh saat mata nya melihat seorang namja dengan rambut pink yang tergeletak di depan pintu masuk mansion tersebut.

"Hai … ireona … " jaejoong menepuk nepuk pipi namja itu.

'dingin ' batinnya dan lagi mata nya terpaku pada tattoo 12 bulatan yang berkelip kemerahan di tangan namja itu.

" Kris-ah .. bantu aku palli … " teriak jaejoong pada kris yang tengah mengambil beberapa barang mereka di dalam bagasi dan langsung saja kris berlari menghampiri jaejoong.

"Cepatlah , namja ini sangat dingin kris "

"Luhan – " gumam kris , tapi masih mampu didengar oleh jaejoong. Kris cepat-cepat menggotong tubuh lemah luhan masuk ke dalam mansion.

**Kris Pov**

"Luhan –"

Bagaimana mungkin , apa yang dia pikirkan …

Saat ini aku berada di ruang tengah , luhan telah aku baringkan di sofa panjang mansion kami kulitnya yang pucat makin terlihat pucat rambutnya pun masih merah muda seperti dulu saat terakhir aku melihatnya hanya saja kini nafasnya tak lagi teratur.

"Hanggeng … cepat pulang aku membutuhkan healing mu … cepatlah "

Aku mendengar jaejoong hyung menghubungi han hyung dan kemudian dia berlari kearah ku dengan membawa baskom berisi air panas.

"Kau cepat ambil selimut , jangan hanya bengong " teriak nya , aku berlari ke lantai dua dan tak butuh waktu lama aku kembali dengan selimut tebal. Di ruang tengah , aku telah melihat han hyung tengah melakukan healing pada luhan terlihat dari telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan aura hijau pekat.

**Kris Pov End**

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya … " kata kris setelah selimut tebal itu menutupi seluruh tubuh luhan hanya menyisakan kepala nya saja.

"Kau mengen- "

" Energinya terserap matahari , untung saja belum terlambat " kata-kata jaejoong terhenti , saat hangeng menjelaskan perihal apa yang terjadi pada namja di hadapannya itu .

Hening …

Hangeng memutuskan kembali ke tempat kerjanya , sementara jaejoong sibuk di dapur membuatkan bubur gingseng.

" Kau mengenalnya kris ?" tanya jaejoong , sambil meletakkan buburnya di atas meja kaca di tengah2 ruang tengah yang saat ini mereka tempati saat melihat kris terus saja mengusap kening namja itu lembut pandanganan matanya tampak sendu terpaku pada namja manis bersurai pink itu.

"Dia telekinesis luhan … pemilik gold deer " ucap kris pelan ,

"akh … reinkarnasi boo " jaejoong berucap pelan …

Eungh ~~~

Leguhan muncul dari bibir tipis luhan , tubuhnya bergerak2 nampak dia akan segera sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kris … " kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibir itu , kris yang merasa di panggil pun makin mengeratkan tanganya pada jemari luhan .

"Luhan-ah … "

**Luhan Pov**

"Luhan-ah … "

Suara itu , aku bisa mendengar jelas , itu suara bass favoritku …

Aku mengerjapkan mata ku perlahan , tubuhku benar-benar lemas saat ini sejujurnya sebelum aku pingsan tadi entah mengapa aku merasa aku akan mati tapi …

'Dimana ini , sejuk … '

"Luhan … kau sudah sadar … syukurlah " suara itu lagi , aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari alngit-langit yang terlihat begitu mewah kearah suara bass favorit ku berasal …

'Kris … " gumam ku lagi …

Benar … aku melihat kris disamping ku menatap ku dengan iris hitam elangnya yang penuh ketegasan , tapi entah mengapa tersirat kekhawatiran di iris itu.

"Akh ,… kau sudah bangun manis … jja ayo makan bubur mu … " sebuah suara asing menyapa ku , aku alihkan pandangan ku pada seseorang di belakang kris …

'cantik … ' satu kata yang keluar dari pikiran ku …

"Jangan menatapku begitu , aku bisa membaca pikiran mu dan aku namja " kata sosok itu penuh penekanan.

Aku tersenyum canggung , kris membantu mendudukkan ku , tangan yang lainnya meraih sebuah mangkuk yang aku yakini berisi bubur.

**Luhan Pov End**

-Skip time –

Seluruh penghuni mansion itu telah kembali untuk menikmati makan malam mereka , tak terkecuali luhan yang kini tampak duduk di tengah-tengah kris dan juga yoochun. Hening terjadi sekian menit saat mereka tengah menikmati makanan yang di buat oleh jaejoong , hingga jaejoong yang sedari tadi tampak tersenyum melihat makanan yang tadi di masaknya telah habis di lahap perut2 kelaparan teman-temannya pandangannya tertuju pada luhan yang sibuk mengunyah steak ikan.

" Emm … luhan-ssi bisakah kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa ada disini" jaejoong memecah keheningan itu hingga kini semua pasang mata diruangan itu tertuju pada luhan.

" Aku …. Entahlah hanya saja aku mengikuti kata hati ku untuk mengikuti kris , karena aku tahu kris selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untuknya , dan itulah yang ku anggap baik untukku sendiri" balas luhan mantap mata rusanya memandang mata doe jaejoong penuh ketegasan.

Mereka semua terdiam , begitu juga dengan kris hingga kibum memecah keheningan itu dengan ….

PRANGG ….

Kibum melempar gelas kristalnya kelantai , mata tajamnya menatap luhan yang berada tepat dihadapannya seolah menguliti namja itu dan aura dingin yang begitu menguar hebat disekitarnya…

"Bummie… " junsu yang ada di sebelahnya bergidik ngeri melihat pangeran es itu

" Hah … apa yang kau pikirkan bodoh … kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk menjadi seorang monster … apa kau tidak punya alasan lain yang benar2 bisa masuk di akalku " suara tertahan kibum menguar menusuk indera pendengaran mereka.

Luhan yang mendapat serangan kata2 pedas kibum itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya tek berani menatap namja dihadapannya itu.

"Dia mencintai kris kurasa , dan dia kesini karena ingin bersama kris betul kan perkataan ku luhan-ssi "

Wajah luhan seketika memerah mendengar perkataan yoochun , serta merasakan tatapan mata semua orang yang ada di meja itu tak terkecuali kris.

" Akh … menurutku alasan itu cukup masuk akal di otak ku yoochun hyung … dan selamat datang di kediaman kami luhan-ssi "

Kibum menarik diri dan berjalan menuju ruang baca mansion itu , semua orang disana seketika itu pula menarik nafas lega.

"Anak itu selalu saja , aku bisa mati tegang tadi " junsu mendengus sambil bergumam namun masih mampu di dengar oleh ke lima pasangan telinga disana membuat mereka terkikik geli.

-Skip time –

Makan malam mereka telah selesai setengah jam yang lalu para menghuni mansion itu pun telah kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing2 tak terkecuali 2 namja yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman di halaman belakang mansion megah itu.

Keheningan tercipta di antara nya , seolah tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mencoba memulai pembicaraan , hanya suara desah angin yang terdengar sayup menyapa mereka.

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit , melihat betapa indahnya langit malam bumi yang bertaburan bintang… hingga

" Pekerjaan baekhyun sungguh luar biasa bukan ?" ucap kris , mengikuti pergerakan luhan yang menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit.

"Ne .. mereka baik-baik saja tanpa kita ku rasa " balas luhan lirih … kini dia memfokuskan pandangannya ke sebuah pohon sakura di hadapannya.

" Luhan-ah … benarkan perkataan yoochun hyung tadi … hingga kau datang kemari "

"… "

"Wae … "

"…"

"Luhan hyung … "

Setelah sekian detik terdiam , akhirnya , helaan nafas panjang luhan terdengar seolah frustasi

" Kau tahu , semua kehidupan kita diatur raja disana , kita tak mampu menjadi apa yang kita mau … harusnya kau tahu itu kris " jawab luhan , kris tersenyum disela tatapan matanya.

"Nde .. aku tahu … itulah yang membuatku kemari , aku ingin menjadi diri ku sendiri … " balas kris

"Dan karena …. " Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya , dalam hati ia merasa ragu , tapi entah kenapa dia tak mampu memendamnya lagi

"Karena ? " alis kris berkerut saat mendengar nada yang menggantung dari kalimat luhan

"Karena aku mencintaimu " kalimat itu akhirnya dengan lancar meluncur dari bibir tipis luhan , pandangannya beralih pada mata elang kris.

Kris tersenyum saat mendengar kalimat indah itu , di peluknya tubuh mungil luhan , serta di kecupnya puncak kepala namja itu , dan

"Nado saranghae hyung-ah "

Sementara itu di XOXO planet telah diadakan sebuah sidang besar-besar , semua pemilik element XOXO di undang untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut.

"Kris belum ditemukan , dan sekarang luhan pun ikut menghilang … dan saat ini kita tak bisa menunggu lagi , kalian tetap harus menjalankan pekerjaan kalian mengendalikan element di tempat ini walau hanya dengan 10 orang , kalian mengerti " bentak seorang namja paruh baya yang berada di tengah singgasananya kepada 10 orang namja yang merupakan pemegang kendali element XOXO saat ini.

"Arraseo seosaengnim " sambut ke10 namja tadi.

Setelah siding itu di bubarkan ke10 namja tadi yang menamai diri mereka EXO pun kembali ke mansion utama mereka.

" We are coming to the hell " seorang pria kulit tan bergumam pelan namun tetap saja mampu di dengar oleh seluruh orang yang ada disitu.

Sementara yang lain hanya menghela nafas – merasa frustasi –

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 hadir <strong>

**Terima kasih , buat semua yang sudah coment ff ini , buat yang follow juga fav terima kasih **

**maaf jika ada kalian yang tidak berkenan dgn ff ini **

**sekali lagi , tlng kritik dan sarannya **

**terima kasih ^_^ **


End file.
